


knife's edge

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: Akaashi Keiji wasn't supposed to fall in love with his target





	knife's edge

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hi, i 100% blame [Stella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choir) for this (also i am a sucker for bloody kisses) but i GUESS they did end up helping me a lot with it so... 
> 
> BIG THANK YOU to [Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livennadin) and [Shay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreamfrosting) for being my betas~ 
> 
> without further ado: enjoy!

“I have to do this.” The silver is bitingly cold against Koutarou’s throat, Akaashi’s words warm across his face. “I don’t have a choice.” 

 

“But you do, Keiji,” Koutarou says, trying for a low rumble, but he’s breathless. “Me or honor. It’s your choice.” 

 

The hand gripping the blade shakes. “You’re asking me to choose you over my life.” 

 

“As I have chosen you.” 

 

“Kou, please.” 

 

Akaashi’s voice is a whisper, a plea, one that Koutarou is more than happy to oblige. He leans forward, ignoring the metal digging into his skin, and stops right as his lips ghost across Akaashi’s. “Please what, Keiji? What do you want me to do?” 

 

A shiver, an erratic heartbeat, eyes glancing to Koutarou’s lips, his eyes, the blade inching away from his skin. Koutarou takes the slight hesitation to grab one of Akaashi's wrists, twist it behind his own back. Akaashi winces.

 

“Well, Keiji?”

 

Akaashi's gaze is back on him. Torn, desperate,  _ hungry.  _ His lip is still bleeding from where Koutarou hit him in their earlier scuffle, but he bites at it. Akaashi's eyes are melting from cold steel to warm teal. The eyes that Koutarou fell in love with, the eyes that embraced him and made him feel more than he ever has before.

 

And then, suddenly, those eyes became a sheet of metal. Dark, harsh, cold.

 

Deadly.

 

And now they're here and, despite it all, Koutarou still finds Akaashi to be the most attractive man he has ever met, is still so horribly in love that he just wants to reach out and give Akaashi a hug and tell him everything will be okay. But he can't do that right now. All he can do now is hope against all odds that Akaashi isn’t just acting, that Akaashi feels the same.

 

“Kou.” Koutarou more sees than hears Akaashi's words, “please.”

 

His lips quiver, the knife shaking, leaving wavy lines of blood on Koutarou’s neck. 

 

“What, Keiji? Tell me. I'll give you anything.”

 

A war wages in Akaashi's eyes, in the twists of his lips, and then he's taking a deep breath and surging forward and—  

 

This. This is the most comforting and familiar sensation Koutarou knows. 

 

The taste and smell and feel of Akaashi overloading all of Koutarou's senses. Soft lips attacking his own with desperation, urgent, as if they may never see each other again. Koutarou breathes into it, disregards the blood rolling down his skin, the thick liquid iron on his tongue from Akaashi's lips. Koutarou feels tears. He can't even tell if they are his or Akaashi's or both but somehow, it doesn't matter.

 

His lips are pried open with Akaashi's tongue. Akaashi searches Koutarou's entire mouth, needy, and Koutarou moans, joining the dance. Koutarou lets go of Akaashi’s wrist and grabs his waist, pulling him closer. Akaashi all but whimpers into his mouth, drops the blade and grips the back of Koutarou’s head like a lifeline. The kiss is deep, exploding with passion. Koutarou doesn’t need air if he can have this. 

 

Any second, they know, someone will be in to check Akaashi's progress, to confirm Koutarou's death. Any second, and Akaashi will have to make a decision.

 

Koutarou can all but taste that decision in Akaashi's mouth.

 

Akaashi pulls away, but Koutarou chases a couple more kisses down before slumping back against the wall. “I love you.” 

 

A sharp, shaky breath and Akaashi is definitely crying. Loud, raw emotions from a man who makes his living on acting, who keeps most of what he feels locked up in his heart, impossible to break into. “I love you.” 

 

The words are genuine and Koutarou smiles, lets out a wobbly laugh at them, and  _ he  _ is definitely crying, too. “I love you, Keiji, so much.” 

 

Akaashi is grabbing the knife again, never looking away from Koutarou’s face. The distance between them is cold, but Akaashi can see the look of submission on Koutarou’s face. Of acceptance. He isn’t going anywhere. “I love you. I love you. I love you, Kou, more than anything.” Akaashi swallows thickly, white knuckled grip on the blade handle. “I love you. I… have to do this.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.” 

 

“I  _ have  _ to do this, Kou. I have to.”

 

“I know.” A pause. Movement outside. “You’re the love of my life, Keiji.” 

 

Akaashi stills. The blade reflects off of a low light in the warehouse, flashing over Akaashi’s face just as the decision hardens in his eyes. He walks up to Koutarou, eyes blazing, determined, jaw set. Before Koutarou can say anything, Akaashi pulls him in, kisses him. Long and hard. 

 

Akaashi rests their foreheads together, fingers curling at the bottom of Koutarou’s hairline. “Let’s go.” 

 

Koutarou is breathless. In front of him is perfection. “You sure?” 

 

“About you?” Akaashi pulls away, offers a gentle smile and laces their fingers together. “Always.” 

 

After that, everything is a blur. They leave and are immediately attacked. Koutarou has never been so in awe with someone as he is Akaashi, who moves like a trained soldier. Dodging and rolling and jumping and slashing. Red sprays all around them, destruction at its finest. Koutarou gets a few solid punches in and their way to the car is a maze of bodies. 

 

“There are consequences,” Akaashi’s breathing heaves, “for my actions just now.” There are red lines all over his body, marks on his face that are blooming purple. Koutarou figures he doesn’t look much better. “We’ll never be able to outrun them. Not really.” 

 

“That’s fine, that’s fine.” Despite it all, Koutarou cannot help but smile. He’s in Akaashi’s car, next to Akaashi, sharing a flame to light their cigarettes, and they’re together. They’re together and they will stay together, even through hell. “You’re mine. That’s all that matters.” 

 

Akaashi glances at him, soft and adoring, before putting the car in drive and gunning it. Koutarou remembers, once, when they were laying in bed, skin against skin, sweaty and euphoric, Akaashi putting his head on Koutarou’s chest, looking into his eyes. Koutarou remembers Akaashi telling him, “you’re a star, Koutarou. The brightest star in all the heavens and I somehow managed to catch you.”  

 

Now, Koutarou puts a hand in Akaashi’s curls, mesmerized by how the city lights paint his face in blues and golds and whites, and says, “you’re an angel, Keiji. The most beautiful angel in all the worlds and I somehow managed to enamour you.” 

 

Akaashi laughs, once, a short huff of air, but it’s light and filled with life and Koutarou has never been more in love, even as their world comes crashing down around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think~
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starsoakedskin?s=09)
> 
> ALSO. if you want the angsty version, you can find the gdoc [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1L1evaplJKmPZdg4gf9pJYvCncjEeaEoAVgeieSFRdTc/edit?usp=sharing), but KEEP IN MIND that it DOES have Character Death in it


End file.
